


Same Path

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Hypothetical scenario inspired by the tweet Phil liked and unliked earlier that implied "no we do not wish he was proposing" in a picture he posted.





	Same Path

“Wow Phil. Is this how you're going to tell me you don't want to marry me?” Dan teased as he flopped down in a chair inside of their dressing room for the evening.  
“What are you talking about?” Phil laughed. He was stretched out on a couch that was against the back wall snacking on some sort of unhealthy American sweet. They were in the middle of a long run of shows and both of them were fairing surprisingly well. Some days it was harder to put the pep in their step but today wasn't one of them.  
  
“Look at your likes, you spork.” Dan shook his head fondly before delving into a new game he had downloaded onto his phone to pass the time.  
He heard Phil curse quietly to himself from across the room as he checked his twitter. At least it wasn't Dan this time.  
  
  
  
Nearly an hour later he glanced up to see Phil sitting stonily on the couch with his whole body stiffer than it should have been and a blank expression on his face.  
Phil was irrationally upset about all of this. It was clear as day to Dan as he stared warily at Phil. He debated whether or not he should say anything else but it didn't seem like the problem, which Dan wasn't really sure what it was, would be solved by Phil anytime soon.  
  
“It's funny. You know how they are. This isn't even that big of a deal, Phil.” Dan was laughing and hopefully bringing Phil back down to land as he tended to drift off in cycles of what ifs and worst case scenarios.  
“It isn't funny. I didn't mean to like it.” Phil replied. His voice was short and Dan couldn't help but notice that eye contact was being aggressively avoided.  
“You liked a tweet about someone saying they didn't hope that picture was a proposal.”  
“...Yeah?”  
“Phil, I'm failing to see what's so horrible about all of this.” Dan stood from the side of the brightly colored dressing room they were in and made his way to his boyfriend. He gripped Phil's arms lightly and pulled him around until Phil was facing him.  
  
Phil's face was stained pink in the cheeks and had an irritated frown pushing deep creases in his usually smooth forehead.  
  
“Phil.” Dan took a breath before he started again. “Hey, it isn't like you outed us. This was just funny but you're starting to worry me. I don't understand why you're at all upset about an accidental twitter like. Do I need to remind you _my_ history of accidentally liking things?” He asked.  
It was true, Dan had liked things both more scandalous and telling than the tweet Phil liked earlier in the afternoon.  
  
“What if it wasn't?” Phil asked before dropping his arms away from Dan and glancing away.  
Dan was baffled. He was fighting a losing battle at being patient about trying to decipher what Phil was trying to say.  
  
“What if it wasn't what, Phil?”  
“An accident.” Phil glared up at Dan before shooting to his feet.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Dan asked.  
  
Phil sighed before glaring back at Dan. Dan knew part of the frustration was Phil not knowing why he was upset himself but he had to leave Dan some breadcrumbs to follow or he was never going to get where Phil needed him to be. Dan was so lost.  
  
“What if I didn't like it on accident. What if I liked it on purpose and we should be more worried about this?”  
Dan felt like the wind was kicked out of his lungs.  
  
“ _Did you?_ ” He breathed out. He tried to search Phil's eyes for answers but he was all boarded up. Dan couldn't read him at all and he didn't know whether to be worried or pissed off at this point.  
Phil just shrugged and looked away again.  
Pissed off it was, then.  
  
“Hey. You don't get to drop bombs like that and then act nonchalant with me! Are you unhappy? Is there something you want to tell me?” Dan ignored the crack in his voice and the racing of his heart.  
  
Phil sighed heavily before looking back at Dan.  
“Just. Never mind. We go on in a half an hour maybe we should just sit quietly.”  
Dan shook his head.  
“Phil if I sit and think for the next thirty minutes it's going to be about worst case scenarios and you wanting to break up with me or something.”  
Dan felt a wave of dizziness hit him when Phil didn't reply.  
  
“Look, Dan we don't have time right now this is going to take more than a half an hour and I don't want to upset you before we go on stage.” Phil stretched before heading towards the door.  
  
“ _Phil!_ ” There was no denying the voice crack that time. Dan could hear how frantic he sounded with the panic in his voice. Phil heard it too and came to a halt immediately. He hurried over to Dan still looking frazzled himself.  
  
“Dan I'm sorry. I don't want to break up with you, okay?”  
“You just don't want to marry me?” Dan knew he was being petty but couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth.  
  
“That isn't fair, Dan. I never said that I didn't I just” Phil threw his hands into the air angrily. “Maybe I subconsciously wanted to freak them out and make them back off? It's none of their business when we get married or get a house or when we have kids! What if the thought of marriage freaked me out and I saw that tweet and liked it without thinking? Am I leading us both on? What if we are on different paths and don't realize it and we're doing it all publicly.”

Dan grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.  
“Phil. I love you. I'm not booking wedding venues anytime soon. You're over thinking these things. I don't think we should be getting married right now.”  
“You don't?” Phil asked in a small voice.  
“Not necessarily but if you felt like you were I wouldn't be opposed to that either.”  
  
Phil frowned up at him.  
  
“I don't think you subconsciously are trying to sabotage our relationship or antagonize our followers. I think you accidentally hit like on an almost problematic tweet. You're stressed and you're tired. They're always going to be sending us shit like that for as long as we are in any kind of public eye. In our seventies when I bring back the sexy end screen dance and break my hip they will make wild theories and stories about it.”  
Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
“I'm next to you, Phil.” He locked his arms behind Phil's head and swayed them slowly. Phil's breathing evened out as they gently rocked side to side. Dan looked hard into Phil's eyes. He needed to make sure he understood.  
  
“I'm right here next to you. Same path. Same life. Same audience to it but only to _whatever we want them to be an audience to._ ”  
Dan let go and made his way back to his abandoned app once he was sure Phil was feeling better.  
  
“Who knows maybe I'll ask you.” He added with a smug smirk. He chose to ignore the onslaught of candy that was thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this one a bit so please excuse any errors you might find  
> Inspired by @quercussp


End file.
